


I Want You To Be Happy

by shineystark



Series: All the Love you Give [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angsty Bucky, Artist Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Solider Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineystark/pseuds/shineystark
Summary: Bucky's POV of I Will Still Be Here When You're Ready





	I Want You To Be Happy

It was only ten words that brought Bucky’s life crashing down, 

“I think we should take a break,” 

He loved Steve with all of his heart but he knew the life he was making him live was unfair. The whole time all he wanted was for Steve to be happy, and in the fifteen years, he’s known Steve he did everything in his power to do so. The fact that Bucky failed that by doing what he loved ate him up inside. 

When Bucky returned from the phone Dum Dum knew something was up, that bright smile he always got after talking to Steve was gone. 

“Hey Barnes, trouble in paradise?” he asked walking up to his sulking friend. 

“I think Steve just broke up with me,” Bucky started. 

Dugan was surprised. He’d seen the two together when they were on leave. He saw the love that shined in the two boys heart. He couldn’t believe that Steve would ever leave Bucky, the way Steve ran into Bucky’s arms is the way it happens in the movies. From what he saw the only reason Bucky ever tried so hard is so he could see Steve more often. He also knew it was over sixteen years the two knew each other and almost every day he’s known Bucky, Steve Rogers was the only person Buck ever cared about. ‘

“Why would he do that?” Dum couldn’t help but ask.

“That’s the thing, I have no idea,” he replied on the verge on tears.

“Buck it’s probably nothing, you want to know why?” 

Bucky looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Cause I’ve seen the way he looks you, the way he is around you, and Buck this is a love that can’t burn out.” 

“Well, I guess you and him see the same way,” Bucky laughed trying to spruce up the situation. 

“Bucky everything you do is for Rogers, he knows that. He won’t leave you if hell reigns over Earth. He just needs time to think okay.” 

-

“Stevie did what?” His eldest sister yelled. 

“He broke up with me today.” Bucky retold his sister. “Before you get all heated and bust down his door, I told that it's okay,” 

“Why would you just let him go like that?” Natasha asked. 

“Because if letting me go makes him happy then I’m okay with letting him go.” 

“But what about you Buck? What about your happiness?” 

“I’ll be fine Nat just make sure he’s okay for me, he forgets to take his meds sometimes so just make sure he does that,” Bucky asked trying not to cry for the second time that night. 

“Yeah, okay just promise me you’ll look after yourself baby bro, I can't have you dying on me.” she sighed trying to lighten the mood. 

“I’d just be wrong to leave you here all alone with that monster of a little sister we have wouldn’t it?” Bucky joked. 

“I’d kill you myself if you did.” 

“I love ya, Nat. Take care of Stevie for me please.” 

“I promise, now get back to work I don’t need Dugan yelling at me for taking away his best soldier.”

**Author's Note:**

> the next one actually has more angst but has a bit of fluff


End file.
